The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. has triggered a corresponding and growing need for smaller sized photography modules. Such modules may comprising elements such as an optical imaging lens, a module housing unit, and an image sensor, etc., contained therein. Size reductions may be contributed from various aspects of the mobile devices in light of the specification required in the market, such as good optical characteristics, the difficulty to make each component, the nature of the material, the yield, and so on, therefore it is not as simple as just proportionally shrinking the size of each component.
Therefore, it may be a challenge to develop optical imaging lens which may be capable to place with five lens elements therein, with a shorter length, while also having good optical characteristics.